Bundesleet
The Bundesleet is a self-sufficient military company belonging to an unknown individual that is featured in Mobius: Total Chaos, providing national defence and police functions for the Federation of East Segesni. It is one of the two leading factions situated on the Segesni continent, and one of three Germanic-flavoured player nations of the game. Etymology The name "Bundesleet" is a combination of the German adjective Bundes-'' (federal), and the Internet slang "leet", a corruption of 'elite'. Hence, 'Bundesleet' can be translated as 'Federal Elite'. Background and arrival on Mobius Little is known of the Bundesleet's history beyond its involvement on Mobius. While soldiers pledge their allegiance to "Germany", they are not related to the Federal Defence Force (''Bundeswehr) despite using the same equipment, uniforms, and command structure, and the organization is for all intents and purposes treated as an independent faction. It harbours a deep animosity toward an enigmatic antagonist named Rick O'Leigh, and the unit is mandated to fight him at each and every opportunity. In addition to fielding modern-age German military hardware, the Bundesleet has access to a number of secret projects, including space-faring capital ships. While en route to an interstellar battleground, a combat fleet encountered a "space-time anomaly" generated by the events on Mobius. The frigate Fritz Lang, carrying the entirety of Task Force Falcon, was caught in the wormhole and transported to Mobius; the ship crash-landed on the planet and was rendered inoperable, but fortunately there were no fatalities. Upon learning of the cataclysm that transpired seven years prior, the task force's commander, General Wolfgang Sturm, was quick to take charge of the situation, adopting the role of nation-builder in order to develop the industrial backbone necessary to repair the ship and recontact his superiors. State organization Prior to the foundation of the Federation of East Segesni, the Bundesleet governed its holdings as a compact, with the army acting as police and protectors in exchange for Mobian labour. Civil affairs were ostensibly left to local municipalities, but with the army in firm control of regional finance and the only centralized law enforcement authority, in practical terms it ruled as a soft police state. The task force adheres to the original military organization, and General Sturm has final say on all issues. Roughly eight years after planetfall, the Bundesleet instituted a wholly-civilian government responsible for most domestic affairs including municipal and provincial (but not federal) finance, civil and criminal law, and international diplomacy. While constitutionally the army is nominally subordinate to Parliament, it retains a large degree of autonomy, and its continued control of the federal budget grants it enormous influence over government policy. The legacy of martial law also means that many civil offices established prior to official statehood are heavily influenced by, and in some cases still regard themselves as subordinate to, military policy. The Bundesleet has issued no official statement on racial policy, but operates under the assumption of equality for all. The military government was initially met with suspicion, as the members of the task force were mistaken for Overlanders; as its influence grew and more of the locals were recruited into the armed forces, these tensions began to ease. Mobians currently comprise the overwhelming majority of military personnel, and the current atmosphere is one of cosmopolitanism. See also * Empire of Greater Reikland * East Republic Company Category:Factions Category:MTC